Only One Regret
by eternalsailorsolarwind
Summary: The Kaizer finds that Daisuke is alone in the Digital World, so he decides to capture him. What happens when he finds the Digidestined leader? Shounen ai content. Dun like? Dun read.


Only One Regret  
By: eternalsailorsolarwind  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any form, shape, or fashion. ::sigh:: I just wish I did. If anyone knows how I can pick up the rights cheap, please let me know.  
  
  
A/N: Takes place before the Kaizer is defeated. All names are Japanese. PG rating for kissing. Shounen ai. Dedicated to Shini-chan for beta-ing this for me.   
  
I watch the Digidestined through my monitors, watching them destroy more of my control spires. Slamming my fist on the armrest of my chair as yet another area was taken from me, I growl low in my throat. And all of the slaves in that area are now free as well; robbing me of my workforce. And it's all HIS fault.  
  
Oh, the others are just as responsible as he is, I know that very well. They are a team, though mostly a self-professed one. Daisuke is their nominal leader, even though they hard listen to him. That was starting to change, however. The others were beginning to at least listen to him before they dismissed his ideas. I actually worried about what might happen if they ever truly became united.  
  
All that only made the ache in my chest worsen. I HAD him, and I lost him. Twice. My one and only regret was that I had not fought harder to keep him once I had captured him. But I did not understand his potential the first time I had him. All I saw was what everyone saw, the brash, hardheaded boy who trailed after Hikari like a lovesick puppy. He rarely thought before he acted, preferring the action itself to what he considered the boring logistics of that action. And I saw only that.  
  
And I regret that fact. I regret that I was no better at seeing through his mask than anyone else. I call myself the perfect human being. But I must not be quite as perfect as I thought I was. Wouldn't I have seen the truth about Daisuke if I were perfect? And the second time? The more delicious of my two captures because he had been caught only by his sense of responsibility to the other Digidestined. That time had been fun. If the real Digidestined had not come to spoil my illusion, I could have finally had him. And kept him. But they had, and I lost him yet again.  
  
"M...master?" Wormmon asks quietly.  
  
"What?" I say angrily, almost shouting at my "partner."  
  
"You asked me to tell you if Daisuke became separated from the other   
Digidestined," he replies, his voice quivering with fear. How did I manage to get saddled with such a substandard Digimon? "The others have gone home."  
  
"Really?" I purr. What was Daisuke doing here on his own? For whatever   
reason, I have another chance to make him mine. "Get the Airdramon ready. And clean up another room. We're going to have a guest."  
  
  
I watch him from above, while riding my Airdramon. For some reason, he was just sitting there, on a rock. Like he was waiting for something. Or someone. Surely it wasn't a trap. No, of course not. There are no other Digidestined in the Digital World. I make the Airdramon land nearby, and signal my forces to move in and encircle Daisuke. I am taking no chances this time.   
  
Closing in, I watch him for a few minutes. He was still sitting quietly, staring at the landscape around him. Why was he here? I knew why I was. I'm going to capture the leader of the Digidestined and bring my adversaries to their knees. So why is my heart beating at more than twice its normal speed? Am I actually nervous? Of meeting Daisuke face to face? Never. More than likely, I'm excited at the prospect of capturing him.  
  
I start down towards him, my pace leisurely, as if I was out for a stroll. I'm nearly on top of him before Daisuke starts and notices that I am here. V-mon gets ready to digivolve, but Daisuke makes no move towards his Digivice. Both V-mon and I look at him, surprised.  
  
"Sit down, Kaizer. I wondered when you'd come," Daisuke says, gesturing to the space next to him. "Or should I call you Ken?"   
  
I arch an eyebrow at his use of my birth name. I allow no one here to say it, not even my pitiful excuse for a Digimon. His use of it now intrigues me. Daisuke has to know that he was totally surrounded by my slave Digimon. And surely he knew that I do not like being called that here. But that was not what was truly surprising. He was waiting for =me=. Why?  
  
"Why are you here without your friends, Digidestined," I ask him harshly, pulling the whip from my belt and cracking it. He looks at me for a minute, with a totally unsurprised expression.  
  
"And why are you playing with that toy, Ken? I'm not here to fight, you know," he said, sounding un-amused by my display of power. "I want to talk to you."  
  
I watch Daisuke as he says this, trying to gauge him. His eyes, deep and   
expressive pits of molten cocoa, reveal no fear, only an emotion that I can't identify. The longer I stare into those eyes, the faster my heart pounds. The old ache I feel from when I lost him intensifies to the point that my chest starts to hurt.  
  
"Ken, I think we need to talk." He says, his voice brooking no argument. Startled, I lower my visor and look at him over it. His tone catches me off-guard, effectively stalling my anger. As I stare at him with my own eyes, Daisuke's widen and lock with mine.  
  
We stare at each other like that for a little while, before V-mon clears his throat. As we turn to look at the Digimon, I realize that I have taken my visor off the rest of the way. I am holding it loosely between my thumb and middle finger, slowly stroking the arm with my forefinger. With a tiny shake, I stop what I was doing. This might prove more...interesting than I had thought. With a slight nod, I walk over to the leader of the Digidestined and sit down, billowing the cape out behind me so I won't sit on it. I move to put the visor back on, but am stilled by a gesture from Daisuke.   
  
"Please...leave them off," he asks. "It's easier to talk to you without them."  
  
I shrug, and set the visor down next to me. This is surreal, this couldn't possibly be happening. There is no way that I am sitting next to the leader of the Digidestined on this rock, about to talk to him about God knows what. But I am.  
  
"Why are you here alone, Daisuke?" I ask again, trying to mask the irrational fear I feel sitting with him like this.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, Ken," he replies quietly. The low tone of his voice makes an odd little thrill run through me. "Without all of the others around to mess it up."  
  
Now I really am intrigued. What could he have to talk to me about that the other Digidestined could not approve of, and would, most likely, "mess things up"?  
  
"Have you decided to join the winning side?"  
  
He threw me a look that was both an angry glare, and a question about my sanity. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" I ask, flustered by the question. How was he managing to do this to me? I feel like he was tying me into knots. And nothing I did seems to alleviate that feeling.  
  
"Why do you have to be the Kaizer? You're a Digidestined. Why are you like this?" he asks, his questions tumbling out of him like a playful puppy.  
  
"It's what I am. I was born to power, destined to rule here," I answer, confused and irritated by this line of questioning. "I am NOT a Digidestined."  
  
"Of course you are," he shoots back. "You have a Digivice, right?"  
  
I unhook my black Digivice from my belt and show it to him. Why am I doing this? And why do I have the absurd urge to grin proudly at him like I was showing off a gem from my Pokemon card collection? "Obviously."  
  
"Well then," he says triumphantly. "Only Digidestined have Digivices. So that makes you a Digidestined."  
  
The simplicity of his logic takes my breath away. However, he does have a point. Could my lessons have been wrong? Was I not the only one? I push away the ugly thought, along with the odd feeling that ran through me. =You are not alone.=  
  
"If I have satisfied your curiosity, tell me why you are here."  
  
He looks at me, exasperated. "I told you, I wanted to talk to you."  
  
I stare at him incredulously. "You risked being killed to ask me that?"  
  
Daisuke nods, "And one other thing. But I had to ask you that first question before I could be sure."  
  
"Sure of what?" I ask.  
  
"This."  
  
Before I can ask what "this" is, he pulls me into his arms, and bends his head over mine. Opening my mouth to protest, he kisses me into silence, letting his warm lips and questing tongue do what nothing else have been able to: shut me up.  
  
As my eyes flutter shut, I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him tightly to me. Warmth starts at my lips and quickly floods through the rest of me, easing the ache that I have held in my heart. Finally, all to quickly, Daisuke releases me, his breathing quick and labored to match my own.  
  
"Wh..what just happened?" I ask aloud.  
  
"I kissed you," he says, his voice jubilant. His grin shines like the sun, and I find that I am unable to keep from smiling back. I feel a little foolish, however, and not a little bereft. His kiss has melted some of the ice lodged around my heart. And I crave more of that heat, more of him.  
  
"Why?" I ask. "Why me? I thought you wanted Hikari."  
  
"I did," he agrees, reaching out and tracing my jaw. I shiver at the whisper-soft touch of his gloved finger. How is he able to do this to me? "But then I realized what I wanted that day out there with the Deltamon."  
  
He was referring to the second time I caught him. When I had humiliated him, and forced him submit to my will. I still wondered where that might have led had the other Digidestined not arrived. "You want to be my slave?" I feel a little out of the loop.  
  
"No," he replies, shaking his head. "Not that. Though as a game, it has   
possibilities."  
  
My eyes widen at what he is implying. In the silence that follows, Daisuke moves to kneel above my thighs, facing me. He darts in for several quick kisses, each one more erotic than the last.  
  
"I want to be able to taste the darkness, Ken," he says, before a deep kiss, tasting me. "And I know you want to taste the light."  
  
"How do you know that?" I ask between kisses. I feel drunk. And I like it - a lot.  
  
"You can't kill us. If you didn't want the light a little, we'd be dead already."  
  
He's right. There is a tiny part of me that is glad every time I lose to the Digidestined; that hates what I do to all of the Digimon. But it is only a minuscule part. The rest of me wants power and conquest. It is a thirst that will only be slaked when I am master of this entire world. But I have other desires as well. And it seems that Daisuke will be the perfect one to fulfill them. All of them.  
  
Daisuke's mouth moves from mine, and begins to trace my jaw line and then   
down my throat. Panting as he nips lightly at my pounding pulse point, I reach up and run my hand down his chest, feeling the bones, muscle, and sinew that is below the fabric of his shirt. The thought of touching that body without clothes makes me shiver in anticipation. He is mine now, and nothing is going to take him from me.  
  
"I assume," I say, my voice ragged with need, "That this is what you were   
worried that the others would mess up."  
  
"Mmmphhh," he murmurs into my neck.  
  
I take that as a yes. Making a decision, I push him back, earning a surprised, and not too pleased, look from Daisuke. Before he can say anything, I sit up and kiss him hard. While our tongues fence with each other, my hands grip the fur ruff of his flame jacket. Suddenly, I yank down on the jacket, using the sleeves to pin his arms. The kiss breaks, Daisuke looking a bit shocked. I give him an evil little smile.  
  
"I thought we might continue this back at my place. Where there's a nice soft bed instead of this hard, dusty rock," I purr to him. He blinks, and then grins just as evilly as I had done.  
  
"Sure. I've got plenty of time. And I want to spend it with you, Ken-koi."  
  
I suddenly felt dizzy. Koi? Did that mean...? But it did, of course it did. It explains why he risked his life to wait for me. My heart, already beating double-time, quickens yet again. He loves me. But do I love him? Can I? As I look into his melted chocolate eyes, I knew. Yes, I can. I already do.  
  
"Daisuke," I whisper. "Dai suki."  
  
He looks surprised for a moment, then he smiles at me. Warm, easy, and so very pleased, it thaws my soul even more than his earlier kiss did. I realize I need him in away that I have never thought to need anything or anyone. Taking a shuddering breath, I call for my Airdramon. I want to show Daisuke my home. And then...who knows?  
  
As we wait for the Airdramon, I kiss him yet again, tasting the spiciness that is Daisuke. With each second that passes, I feel the tight ache in my chest loosening, allowing me to breathe deeper. I no longer have any regrets, and I am certain that I never will again. My Dai-koi won't let me.  



End file.
